Going Overboard
by the mediocre writer
Summary: Aoshi did not expect passengers quite like her aboard his ship. Forced on sabbatical, Misao had no desire to go on a cruise or meet and mingle with its unpleasant captain. A light hearted love story told in drabbles.
1. Room with a View

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.** I am not sure if I've ever posted an Aoshi/Misao story, but hopefully these little drabbles will be fun for me to write and you to read. I am planning on each post being 100 words (or thereabouts) and having a specific theme. Drabbles are always fun!

**Theme: **Hail  
**Words: **100  
**Pairing: **Aoshi/Misao (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title: **Room with a View

**Going Overboard **

Hail.

Her _vacation_ was starting off with a bang, and because of it the captain decided it was unwise to take off from port in such weather. Who's idea was this?

Kaoru lay in the bed next to her and groaned. Misao's eyebrow rose. "You're to blame for this."

"Oh, whatever. Just look out the window." Kaoru motioned towards the large balcony. "We have a sea view, you know how much this room costs?"

"And you should be damn lucky since I'm paying." Misao shot back crossing her arms.

Kaoru rubbed her face. "It's not like I wanted to come."


	2. Everyone Does Fads

**Standard disclaimer applies.** Thank you to those who read!

**Theme: **N/A  
**Words: **100  
**Pairing: **Aoshi/Misao (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title: **Fads

**Going Overboard **

"I hate ships."

Kaoru flipped through TV channels. "Then why'd you drag me on a cruise?"

Misao grunted. "Everyone's doing it – it's like some sort of fad right?"

The rain was so thick she could barely distinguish the coastline or buildings right off its beaches. The skyscrapers stood out like ghosts in the distance.

"My friends went on one a few months ago in the Mediterranean." Kaoru placed down the remote and sighed. "You're still mad aren't you?"

"Yes, Kaoru, I am! Wouldn't you be if you got kicked off the case of the year?"

"That's why I'm not a lawyer."


	3. The Divorce Business

**Standard disclaimer applies.** I know I'm horribly choppy at these drabbles, but this is a new writing style for me. I'm just glad that you all humor me in my awkward attempts. Anyway, I decided to post a few chapters tonight – the chapter before this one, this chapter, and the next two. I wanted to get the introductory chapters out of the way so I could begin to focus on pairings. Anyway, enjoy.

**Theme:** Finesse  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** The Divorce Business

**Going Overboard**

Kaoru regarded Misao wearily and tried to make no sudden movements (because she was pretty sure her legs just fell asleep). The girl was clearly in another famous rage, and as her best friend Kaoru knew when and how to approach one annoyed Misao.

That is, of course, with no finesse whatsoever.

"Misao, you hit your client in the face."

"He's such a baby! My heel flew off my foot when he was being a prick. My reflexes kicked in, I could hardly stop them."

"A likely story, Misao," Kaoru laughed. "Maybe you should get out of the divorce business."


	4. Problem with Pirates

**Standard disclaimer applies.** I know I'm horribly choppy at these drabbles, but this is a new writing style for me.

**Theme:** Prison  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** The Problem with Pirates

**Going Overboard**

Misao was not pleased to note that she was basically imprisoned on a large, floating mall. Not only that, the parts that were not mall-like had annoying old men who leered at anything with boobs that moved.

Were all cruises hot beds of stressed out parents with their 2.5 kids and old people cheating on their spouses? Furthermore, why hadn't she just rented out a yacht?

"…do you think we'll see any pirates?" Misao overheard some girl ask her friend, their bikini tops showing through their tanks.

Oh yeah, pirates. They ruined everything.

She wondered if she could join them.


	5. Dinner Whispers

**Standard disclaimer applies.** Okay, last chapter to be posted tonight.

**Theme:** N/A  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** Dinner Whispers

**Going Overboard**

"He's eating with us tonight." Kaoru explained pointing to the captain across the dinning room.

Misao spared him a glance before saying, "That's going to be really awkward. Can we leave before it comes to that?"

"His name is Shinomori." The woman across from them spoke in a whisper. She was pretty in an older woman type of way.

An older lady, decked out in purple and yellow, whispered back. "And he is as succulent as a pig."

"That's kind of inappropriate." Kaoru whispered leaning forward.

"I'm eating here," the woman's husband whispered back, clearly disgusted.

"Umm…why are we whispering?"


	6. Seeing Things Differently

**Standard disclaimer applies.** Thank you to all people who are reading. Aoshi finally shows up, and in the next chapter he will actually speak. Now that's what I call progress. Haha. Sorry, doing these drabbles in 100 words is much more difficult than I had previously imagined.

**Theme:** Mishap  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** Seeing Things Differently

**Going Overboard**

Figuring escape to be impossible, Misao decided to deal with the trip the Makimachi Way – by embracing the sea adventurer spirit. So when Captain Shinomori introduced himself to her and her fellow table compatriots she was ready. Not that a few (to a lot of) drinks didn't contribute to this new way of seeing her sabbatical.

As the table introduced themselves, Misao felt the ever so familiar bubble of daring pop in her blood, and as Captain Shinomori's eyes locked on her could any blame her for accidently saying: "Mrs. Goldberg was right. You are as succulent as a pig."


	7. The Cruise Business

**Standard disclaimer applies.** These dabbles are somewhat weird to do, though that's not an excuse for my absence. Enjoy this next chapter! (And if any one has any ideas of their own about the kind of trouble they'd like to see Misao or Kaoru get into just let me know. I like doing recommendations from my readers from time to time.)

Oh, and sorry if Aoshi is a bit OOC. He is a hard cookie to crack, and as a cruise ship's captain, well, let's just say he can't be as stoic as he would like.

**Theme:** N/A  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** The Cruise Business

**Going Overboard**

Captain Shinomori's smile would have made lesser mortals die. In fact, Misao was pretty damn positive that the purple and yellow female monstrosity beside her was having alarming heart palpitations. For Misao, who knew the difference between smiles, a knack one learned in the shady divorce business, it was nothing less than evil.

"Excuse me, Miss Makimachi, but I don't think I heard you correctly."

Misao leaned back and frowned. "How do you know my name?"

His well-balanced features configured into something not quite a smile. "I make it _my_ business to know all passengers aboard _my_ ship, Miss Makimachi."


	8. The Shinomori

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Enjoy!

**Theme:** N/A  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** The Shinomori

**Going Overboard**

It was supposed to be a profound statement meant to put her in her place, but she'd heard better comebacks from abandoned housewives suing their husbands for all they were worth. Though this and that were completely different situations.

The pretty older lady across the table smiled, diverting the captain's attention away from her. "You must have a very good memory, Captain."

_The Shinomori_ lowered his head slightly. "I do not consider myself above par in this, Ms. Cansai, it's simply my job."

_Seriously…_

Misao almost choked on her drink casting a glance towards Kaoru, who was, as always, oblivious.


	9. Cakes and Captains

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Enjoy!

**Theme:** Indulge  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** Cakes and Captains

**Going Overboard**

With Shinomori's attention on the Goldbergs, Misao took advantage of the situation and turned to Kaoru. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to indulge in that piece of cake." Unable to compete with the delicious cakes on the table, Misao tried a more direct approach.

"Not the cake, the captain!"

Kaoru looked between the cake and the man. "But he's right there." No truer words were spoken because suddenly he was behind them, a hand on each of their chairs. Hovering.

"Hey, do you mind?" Misao barked at his polite expression. "Handsome or not, don't loom over me!"


	10. Just Hungry

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Enjoy!

**Theme:** N/A  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** Just Hungry

**Going Overboard**

Was it her or did _The Shinomori_just glare at her? Misao was left wondering that exact question because as soon it happened the man's polite expression was set firmly back in place.

"It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable, Miss Makimachi." He apologized smoothly making Mrs. Goldberg sigh. "I do hope everything is to your and Miss Kamiya's tastes."

Kaoru furtively glanced at her friend. "The cakes are very delicious."

"You haven't even tried them." Misao accused.

"Don't mind my friend, Captain Shinomori, she's just hungry."

"I see." He replied with a faint smile.

"No I'm not."


	11. Respect

**Standard disclaimer applies**

I am back. Yay! I will try to update this more in the future, but thank you all for your input. I am also thinking about editing/re-doing this whole story since I am not a fan of the first chapters but we'll see.

Enjoy!

**Theme:** N/A  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairings:** Misao/Aoshi (with side pairings)  
**Chapter Title:** Respect

**Going Overboard**

Watching Captain Shinomori mix and mingle with his guests, Misao felt a deep and illogical dislike for the man. There was just something off about him, something she could almost place her finger on…

"He's a fake!" Misao shouted suddenly to no one in particular. Her table compatriots looked to Kaoru questioningly.

"Who is, Misao?"

"Captain Shinomori."

This statement caused Mrs. Goldberg to choke on her chicken as she rushed to defend the absent captain. Luckily, her husband spoke first as Mrs. Cansai patted his wife's back worriedly.

"I can respect that."

That was his second sentence of the night.


End file.
